Ground stake mounted commemorative plaques are commonly displayed at military service persons burial or grave sites. Such plaques commonly comprise a rectangular or oval plate composed of brass or aluminum. Such plaques typically have a front indicia displaying surface and a rear ground stake and flag mounting surface. Indicia appearing upon the front sides of such plates commonly comprise bold relief insignia or graphic symbols which represent the service person's branch of military service. A small amount of bold relief text conveying information such as the service person's status upon retirement or the service person's particular unit or division of service may also appear upon the plaque.
Drawbacks or deficiencies of such burial site plaques are noted and are attributable to the facts that they are typically only minimally or marginally individualized for use at the burial site of a particular deceased military service person, and they are capable of displaying only a small amount of informational text. The instant invention solves or ameliorates the problems and deficiencies noted above by providing an assembly which incorporates upper and lower plaques and which associates with those plaques useful, novel and unique interconnecting structures.